Hogwarts
by MoonyKuchiki
Summary: Serie de retos drabbles que yo y una amiga estamos realizando
1. Chapter 1

Reto #1

Harry Potter

Son recuerdos y promesas rotas – Porta

Disclaimer: ni la letra del cantante ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para mi diversión.

Hecho por MoonyKuchiki

Post-deathly hallows (batalla final)

_Se van, los recuerdos, ¿a dónde irán?,_

_Supongo que habrá un lugar donde permanecerán_

_Y seguirán, seguirán estando ahí siempre_

_Porque hay cosas que no se olvidan ni después de la muerte_

Harry miró fijamente donde segundos antes había estado Voldemort. Todo había terminado ya… Tantas muertes, tanto dolor provocadas por una mísera persona que le tomó menos de un minuto morir y desaparecer por toda la eternidad.

Todo parecía ser tan en vano. Voldemort había muerto pero había tomado tantas vidas con él. Era una victoria que no lo parecía. Se perdieron padres, hijos, hermanos, nietos, sobrinos y tíos. Se perdió todo y poco fue encontrado.

Miró a sus costados y encontró a la familia Weasley, todos destruidos por la pérdida de uno de sus hijos, uno de sus hermanos. Repitió la acción hacia otros costados, el hermano de Colin Creevey estaba llorando sobre el cadáver de su hermano mayor. No importaba la dirección de su vista, siempre veía a alguien llorando sobre un cadáver.

Empezó a caminar entre ellos, identificando rostros y nombres. Vio a Remus y a Tonks, a Fred, vio compañeros con los que compartió años de Hogwarts y a miembros de la orden.

No paró de caminar jamás. Por mucho rostro conocido que pasó siguió su camino hasta entrar al bosque prohibido. Se internó mucho, mucho más de lo que jamás había hecho hasta que llegó a un claro desolado que solo tenía algo de pasto algo amarillento y rocas.

Escaneó con la vista todo el lugar y con paso firme se dirigió a una de las rocas y se sentó y empezó a recordar:

Su vida antes de Hogwarts. Esos días sin comer, esos golpes, ese abuso verbal.

Su vida durante Hogwarts. Amigos nuevos, traidores, familia, muerte…

Recordó promesas que le hicieron.

—_Serás un gran mago, Harry, ya lo verás. Eres hijo de tus padres._

—_Ya sabes Harry, si no te importa… podrías ir a vivir conmigo aunque si quieres quedarte con tu familia muggle yo entendería…_

Esas y muchas más que jamás fueron cumplidas porque él jamás fue tan buen mago como sus padres ni se fue a vivir con Sirius. Jamás tuvo nada.

Mirando al cielo que ya empezaba a estrellarse Harry tomó una decisión. Sus tíos tuvieron razón al no querer mandarlo al mundo mágico. Era momento de regresar a sus raíces. Y rompiendo su varita se despidió, se marchó lo más lejos que sus ahorros se lo permitieron abandonando el mundo que a pesar de todo, más lo hiso sufrir.

….


	2. Chapter 2

Reto #1

Harry Potter

Son recuerdos y promesas rotas – Porta

Disclaimer: ni la letra del cantante ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para mi diversión.

Post-deathly hallows (batalla final)

Hecho por PaddyandVicky

¿Este es el final?

Tantos años intentando destruirlo para terminar en una masacre de la cual él salió vivo…

Todos a su alrededor se encontraban devastados, todos en un estado jamás visto por sus ojos. En ese momento recordó las millones de palabras que le había dirigido a él su admiración, Albus Dumbledore, quien abandonó el mundo en el que vivían dejándolo vivir a su suerte.

_En el presente no hay más que vivir día a día,_

_Seguir palante, aplastarlo todo en esta melodía,_

_Igual que las promesas rotas que intentaste cumplir,_

_Pero fallaste como siempre aunque intentaste corregir,_

_La intención era buena, pusiste todo de tu parte,_

_Aunque ahora no aprecies esto,_

_Se que lo apreciaras tarde o temprano,_

_Promesas que dejan vacío en algún sitio,_

_Y nunca vuelve a ser lo mismo_

Ahora lo único que le quedaba era seguir su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, algo complicado pensaba él, su mente divagaba pensando en los intentos de su director por apoyarlo. Todos esos intentos fueron en vano, debido a que terminó con su vida antes de tiempo y con ello descubrió que solo había sido utilizado por este para salvar vidas ajenas. Pero esto no sirvió demasiado para aquella persona que lo había manipulado como una marioneta, debido a que su destino fue marcado desde el inicio con la muerte.

_En mi mente solo pienso que ha sido un mal sueño, pero luego vuelvo a la realidad, a esta horrible realidad y descubro que a pesar de todos estos intentos el vacío que hay dentro del corazón de uno no puede compensar el haber salvado muchísimas vidas. _

Vámonos Harry— dijo su amiga Hermione

Ya voy…— echando un último vistazo a las ruinas del colegio en el cual había sonreído, llorado, en el cual había conocido amigos y enemigos, del cual llevaría grandes recuerdos que jamás olvidaría y grandes experiencias de vida.


End file.
